nothing but pain UP FOR ADOPTION
by uk3-obeys-seme
Summary: Sasuke has been a sex slave since his brother killed there family when he was seven. warning, rape, non-cons, mpreg, slave, violence, slave, torture, oc sasuke, no fluff tell later on, bads stuff happens a lot. UP FOR ADOPTIONS
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: rape, abuse, mpreg, torture and other stuff. Out of character Sasuke and other characters.**

**Disclaimer: "No, I don't and never will be the creator of Naruto…but one day, when I rule the with an Irion whip I will OWN it and its creator". Insert evil smirk. "Until then I have to write this thing." **

**PS. I don't make any money off this fiction. **

**Summary: Sasuke has been a sex slave since his brother killed thier family when he was seven. **

**Notes: Sasuke is called Hana or flower **

**Nothing But Pain **

**Chapter one **

"Mast-er…?" Sasuke whispered poking his head through the door. "Are y-ou her-e Ma-ster?" After receiving no answer Sasuke slowly started to take a step into the room. "Mas-Ahhh!" Sasuke cried suddenly as someone grabbed his hair, his voice breaking. "What the Hell do you think YOUR doing in MY ROOM BITCH?" Yelled Neji, Sasuke's master, his spit getting all over Sasuke's face. "MAST-ER!" Sasuke half yelled, half squeaked. "You didn't answer my question _slut_" Neji said backhanding Sasuke hard on his face, causing the smaller boy to fall back and hit the table behind him square on his abused back. Quickly Sasuke sunk himself in to a deep bow, his head touching the floor. "Pleas-e please forgive me Master…Please…please…." Sasuke said, nerly raising his head. "I-I thought yo-u you told me to…to come to see you Sir" Sasuke said winching as he put pressure on his back where he had hit the table. _'He…he may have broken my…my rib again_' Sasuke realized with a start, feeling the pain as the bone moved.

"I said no such thing, you lying fuck" Neji yelled, looming over Sasuke's smaller, crouched form. _'Oh god…he's really mad…' _Sasuke thought shaking.

**Flash back to earlier that day **

_"Hana" Neji said to a bowing Sasuke. "Come here sexy." He told Sasuke. "Yes Master." Sasuke said hurrying over to his master, making sure to keep his eyes down cast and his posture submissive. Neji did not like it when he was dominant in any way. Neji placed his hand under Sasuke's chin making sure to yank the smaller boys chin harshly, up to meet his. Smirking Neji then forced his tong into Sasuke's mouth, biting the slaves lip as he pulled away. "Come to my room after dinner…oh and don't be late" Neji said. _

**End flash back **

Neji kicked Sasuke hard in his chest. "I told you to never fucking lie to me!" Neji screamed. "Now go back to your fucking room!" Sasuke was not stupid…he ran back to his small room as fast as he could. _'But he did say for me to come, he did' _Sasuke thought. "Neji…what did you do that for?" Tenten asked from the door way. "That slut lied to me….fucking son of a human bitch." Neji yelled again kicking the wall, ignoring his wife. "Hey hey don't yell at me…I did not do anything!" she said to Neji, glaring and tapping her foot. "…" Neji said nothing, walking into his room and slamming the door. "Idiot…" Tenten said to herself.

Sasuke was scared. He had not tried to do any thing wrong and get Neji Sama mad at him, but it had still happened. Now Neji Sama was very, VERY mad at him and was most likely going to punish him later. Sasuke hugged him self, speeding up. 'If the guards catch me...'. Sasuke did not want to think about that. If he got to his room then maybe, just maybe...they would not hurt him. "You boy? What ya doing?" Sasuke turned to see one of the guards looking at him. '_shit.._'. "Nothing!" he yelped out as the guard cornered him. "Now...I be athink'in your lying, ya liddle bitch...I thinks ya angered the Master...that's what I's thinks" the guard stated putting his face real close to Sasuke's _'Oh shit… He-He's shit faced drunk…!' _Sasuke thought smelling the man's breath. The next second Sasuke found himself against the wall with a hand up his kimono, feeling along his thigh and bass, a finger going in his whole. He shuddered. Turning his face away from the stench of the man's foul breath he closed his eyes, trying to not panic again. _'I can't get away, I can's struggle...it only makes it worse..'_. Thinking this Sasuke felt a tear roll down his cheek. His thoughts echoed in his head. He let him self go limp and give into the much bigger man as the guard pushed his large organ into Sasuke. '_It hurts' _He thought, shuddering again and trying to leave his mind and not think, a skill he had learned along time ago.

It all past in a blur of pain, moans, and flashes of gray. Sasuke no longer thought he just did. Did what he was told, what he was asked and what he had been taught…what he had been trained for. After that guard was done more had already came to take that ones place. As soon as Sasuke saw this, he sunk back into his head, into the blurry nothingness that protected what was left of his sanity. But right before he did this he saw someone he had never seen before. A man, leaning against a wall, just watching. The man was tall, with gray hair and a single covered eye.


	2. change? getting revamped

It had seemed like days had pasted but Sasuke was finally back in his sell. His arm wear rapped around his shoulders, and his head was tucked between his arms. He could feel the blood on his legs. It was dry and stiky now, crusting up and making him itch. But he knew better then to try to move that much. Trying to itch would only make him scream, and in his present state…well lets just say, that was _not_ a good idea. His eyes where wet, but he was not crying, no he would _never_ cry for himself. He had learned long ago, crying for no reason would only waste water. He would only cry when his master was watching. For only then would it doing any good. Crying was weakness and weakness was good for show, but let inside, and it would only break him more then he was already broken.

Very slowly he tried to shift his legs. After two tries he stopped, it just hurt too much. He would have to stay cold. Opening his eyes he looked at the wall. It was as plank, cold looking and bloody as usual. "Tell me, what are you thinking Hana?" said a voice from the doorway. Whipping his head around Sasuke found the gray haired man leaning against the doorframe. Sasukes eyes widened. _'Oh god I can't take more' _he thought. He must have showed his feelings on his face because one second later the man said "don't worry I'm not here to _do_ you". With a smile…or so Sasuke thought (it was hard to tell with the mask) he said words that would change Sasuke's whole world.


	3. getting revamped

**Hay ppl!! I don't own Naruto!! Oh and if you say that they are not gay, all I have to say is…THEY ARE NOT REAL!**

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi looked at the small raven-haired boy and said, "Can you move? If not I'll have to carry you". Sasuke looked up at him, curious. "Wh-y is th-at Demon-sama?" Sasuke asked his throat a little sore. Kakashi smiled and said "Because I just purchased you for my master". Sasuke felt shock shoot through him. _'Neji-san sold me?_' Sasuke thought, but then again he was not surprised.

Sasuke tried to stand up but fell. He tried again. He could not make the demon carry him if he could walk at all. It was not his right. Infact he could beryl believe that the demon had offered to help him. He was a slave, a low worthless ,used old sex slave to boot. What good would helping him be? Sasuke managed to stay up this time. "Come along then" Kakashi said. Hurrying after him, Sasuke fell again. Bracing for the impact with the floor, Sasuke was shocked to find strong arms around his middle. The look of terror must have shone on his face when he saw kakashi holding him because Kakashi said, "Don't be scared, I wont hurt you." _'He won't, but I fell'. _Sasuke thought. Straightening up and righting him self, Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. "Wh-what do I call you Demon-sama?"

"You may call me Kakashi-sama if you wish" Kakashi said with a smile. "I do not mind." Sasuke almost smiled at that, the demon sounded so nice. "Then I shell, if it is what you wish…Kakashi-sama?" Sasuke said softly. Kakashi's only answer was a smile and a nod of his head then he promptly picked Sasuke up. "Kakashi-sama! I can walk, it would be easier on you if I did You also asked me if I could". Sasuke lightly protested, embarrassed. "I changed my mind, I want to carry you instead." Kakashi teased. Sasuke turned slightly pink at that and held on as Kakashi disappeared and left his old masters house.

Not even 5 seconds later, Kakashi reappeared in front of a wagon. "Don't be afraid of the other slave, if he hurts you, I'll beat him again, he needs to learn to control him self around others." Sasuke's eyes widened at that, no slave had ever been beaten because of him, it made him feel weird and uneasy. He resolved not to tell on the other slave if he did hurt him, then he thought '_Wait, he needs to learn to control him self...he must be newly enslaved'_. Kakashi gently placed him in the back of the wagon "I trust you won't try to escape Sasuke" Kakashi stated sasuke shook his head 'No'. Kakashi just smiled and walked up to the front of the wagon. Turning around Sasuke drew back the curtain that blocked out the sun from the wagons back compartment. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT YOU SON OF A LOWLY BITCH" came a scream from the back of the wagon. Sasuke was taken back. Once his eyes adjusted Sasuke looked to see who had screamed and nearly fainted. The man in the back of the wagon was his third master...Gaara.

Authors note: sorry about the late…late update but some stuff came up and I could not up date…plus I had to hunt down my muse…But I found it, SO HA!

Sasuke: why is Gaara there?

Gaara: YA WHY AM I THERE?

Kakashi: Just hush up I wana read.

Kimi: Ya shut up ... or I make your life worse. Hehehe.


	4. REVAMPING!

Revamping all stories…I wanted you to know. I was rereading them all and found so many errors that I could not let it go. I have to fix them…I'll try to update…no…I'm not dead…


End file.
